


sugary sweet

by shibelozer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, Pancakes, Stomach aches, Tour, but like if you squint and tilt your head, feederism, maybe down a few shots too, whatever its not its just cute :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibelozer/pseuds/shibelozer
Summary: phil is addicted to pancakes and the sky is blue





	sugary sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i only tag this as feederism cause there's "elements" from it ig??? like stomach noises and burps?? but lets be honest its not its just cute
> 
> but i don't want people freaking out so

Phil’s weakness truly was pancakes.

He was laying across the couch in the back lounge, hands clutching his stomach helplessly. They had just gotten back from eating breakfast where Phil had indulged himself in as many pancakes as his heart desired.

But his heart desired a bit more than what his stomach had capacity for, it appeared. He had eaten way too many pancakes and was paying the price. His stomach ached, uncomfortably full and struggling to process all that he had put in it.

Dan was not sympathetic at all.

“I told you not to go for that last pancake, yet you didn’t listen.” He stood next to where Phil was laying, arms crossed in determination not to be weakened by Phil’s puppy eyes.

Phil groaned, rubbing his bloated his stomach. “It hurts, Dan.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “I imagine so! You ate at least half a stack back there!”

Phil couldn’t help it. They were so sugary and sweet, luring him in like a siren’s call and killing him with a bad stomach ache after overindulging. In fact, he would have probably eaten more if his stomach hadn’t stopped him with an unbearable cramp.

Phil’s face scrunched up in pain. He could even hear his stomach gurgling quietly, slowly processing the sugary breakfast he had consumed. His hands continued to rub it, attempting to soothe the unbearable ache.

“Your stomach is really upset, huh? I can hear it groaning,” Dan commented, a bit amused.

“Shut up,” Phil grumbled, patting his tummy. He burped and felt his cheeks turn pink. “‘xcuse me.”

Dan sighed. “Do you want me to rub your tummy?”

Phil eagerly nodded, going as far to give a little pout. Dan got down on his knees and pushed up Phil’s shirt. He placed his hand on Phil’s distended belly and began to rub it softly.

Phil sighed in pleasure, feeling the ache dull down into a more manageable pain. There was something about the way Dan pressed down in all the right spots, never being too harsh but also adding enough pressure, that made Phil feel warmed and loved.

“You’re so good at this,” Phil mumbled, his eyes slipping shut.

Dan laughed. “I kind of had to, what with you overeating and getting stomach aches all the time.”

Phil smiled. He knew that it was Dan’s way of saying that he cared enough to continue to rub Phil’s belly every time it ached. “I love you, you know that?”

Dan leaned down, kissing Phil’s tummy and making Phil giggle. “Love you too, you sugar addict.”

**Author's Note:**

> uwu i hope this made you happy


End file.
